Care to Dance to This Beat, My sweet?
by HarvestMoonFlareon
Summary: When Trent is attacked backstage, Gwen's past slowly reveils itself to him, including someone she thought she was rid of. Will love blossom again because of the events or will it wilt into the shadows. Trent/Gwen/OC with hints of Ezekiel/OC/Noah
1. Chapter 1

****

Good evening one and all who have taken two seconds to look at this. This is Harvest here, and this is my first official Total Drama Island fanfiction. * let loose the confetti * Now you might be wondering what the hell I thought and or did to inspire this fanfiction for you all. Well, one you can thank my little brother for the idea of this after we saw the second aftermath. ( Am I the only one who thinks Kelsey should be in a mental institution? ) heck, I don't even remember what he said, but, he said something to the effect of me thinking up Jason and the storyline for this piece of work that you are now looking at on your computer screen. Also I would like to thank NethwentthePirate for helping me with the intro and Vaniolel for the title *hugs*. Moving on, just to alert you all, this is a Trent/Gwen/Oc fanfiction, note how I didn't say Duncan/Gwen/OC, that is because this is NOT a fanfiction to them, at all. Consider yourselves lucky if you even get even a hint of Duncan that isn't insulting his figure. That means if I get any comments with something along the lines of "oh, why is there no Duncan/Gwen" or "Trent's nuts with the nines, you should have Duncan/Gwen cause it's liek love D:" consider it blocked, And one, it's not love,two, he has Courtney. I swear if I get any of those comments I'll lose it on them... Moving on, I would just like to thank the viewer for reading this and if they comment ( except it it's related to the mentioned mini-rant above and or hateful in anyway, critique is fine but flames are just plain rude ) for looking at this and hope that I get this done before next Christmas.

**Total Drama Island/Action does not belong to me and it never will. If I did own it however, I would have had this fanfiction as apart of the series and Trent and Gwen would have gotten back together. Jason (the OC used in this fanfiction ) however does so feel free to critique is personality on DA, Love him, Hate him, who cares, any ideas on how to improve on him, I'll be willing to listen.**

**And the first chapter is based off of "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" by Panic! At the Disco. Any Chapters with Jason in them ( the OC ) will be slight songfics with refrences to dancing or betrayal, just to let you know. **

**Thank you and lets begin with the triangular fluff ( no, it's not the crap they use to make Halloween spider webs out off )**

* * *

_Is it still me that makes you sweat? _

_Am I who you think about in bed? _

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? _

I know it's still me, after all this time, that makes you sweat. I'm also the one you think about in bed as you rest your pretty little head. Even when your sliding off those oh so perfect fitting clothes of your porcelain body. Don't think you can fool yourself with that piece of "man candy" you call a 'boyfriend'.

_Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

If you know it's still _us _you want, then why go for him, sweetheart? Why let yourself touch his skin instead of mine, kiss his lips instead of mine, hold his hand when you can hold mine. All your doing is lying to yourself and him. Cause I'm still the one you want. Why? Because I'm better for you.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

I've got so much more to offer then him, more wit then that slow-minded hick, a _way_ better kiss, hotter touch and you'll have a much better time then with any other guy with me then any other loser out there, mainly the one you supposedly "like" as stated from that aftermath thing you got into after you signed up for that lame ass TV show, I thought you hated those kind of things! My point is I'm it, I'm the one for you. Just look past the tough times we've had see I'm the one for you. You know it will be just me in the end, your just playing your little game as always... and I wanna play it. I will prove that we never died.... even if I have to prove it with ripping out this throat.

* * *

oh the suspense, I love it! Anyways, there your folks are, the first Chapter of Care To Dance To This Beat? I know it's shot but this is kinda the prolouge. I'll work on the next chapter soon and it's Gwen and Trent so no songfic unless you guys want it. Anyways, please R&R!


	2. After the Aftermath: Gwen POV

**I do not own TDI/TDA in any way, shape or form. If I did, Gwen and Trent would have never broken up, Trent's nine thing would have never happened, we'd actually SEE Trent's parents ( and maybe more of Gwen's mom and brother) and Duncan would have been voted off and placed in the Parana chair of doom for hitting on Gwen. Alas, I do not. So none of these are happening in the real series ( if you guys beg enough however, I will have SOME of the events above happen in this particular piece of fan-fiction.... the more likely being the last and the first )**

**Also, I wouldn't have the need to be writing fanfiction for TDI/TDA, but that's another rant.**

**Moving on with that, I'm in a serious lack of "fluffy" pieces of romance, as you the view might have guessed by now, are crucial to the story. So, in response to this, I have set up a link to a poll on my account for spare ideas for you to send to me if you have any. If I like the idea and if it fits with the story, I will be willing to use in this and give credit for the idea. I will be seriously grateful if you guys send stuff in.( except if it's Duncan/Gwen, then I'll be pissed but that's also another rant) **

**WARNING: there is language, if anything offends you, please avert your eyes for the one little word. Thank you**

_Gwen's POV:_

"pie" = speaking

"_pie" _= anything from the aftermath that Trent said

_'pie' _= thoughts

As the lights switch off and the crowds dispersed to collect autographs or photos from the cast, Gwen sighed, grateful that her time of torture is over. However, her most painful challenge has just started; and this time, Trent' wasn't their to encourage her or to cuddle and listen to his latest song with after it was over. Hell, she was lucky enough that he was even talking to her. Kicking herself off of DJ, she walked to the door, hoping to lock herself in her room until this stupid show ended, however, this idea exited her mind when an all too familiar voice called out for her.

"Gwen?" Trent called out. Oh how she still adored that voice of his; welcoming with a unintentional sexy undercurrent that almost all girls picked up on. Even better though, was the sincerity that he had, making her feel like even she had worth to her. Oh how it seeps it's way into her head, clearing her thoughts. And that was just his voice alone, not to mention everything else about him. She turned to face him, nearly getting whiplash in the process.

"Hey" Was her reply, throwing in a small smile. "Hey" Trent replayed. looking down at his shoes. She looked away. "Well, I guess I'll see you later" was all she said before she stepped off stage, her mood going even more down hill. She made her way down the hallway where the bedrooms for the 'losers'_,_ as Chris had dubbed them from the last competition, were located. She thought back on the aftermath, her heart ached.

_ "Plus, Everything's awesome now. I met a __ton__ of chicks!" _His voice rung though her head again and again, after each time another nail was drove into her heart. Why the hell should she care should she care? He had every right to find someone new, someone that would make him happy. She shouldn't care at all, but that was it, she still DID care for him.

"I-I told you w-we s-should have ta-taken the left on the s-second floor." A soft yet frustrated voice cut her off from her train of thought. Gwen turned to the right, spotting it's owner. She was about five foot two or along those lines, with obviously died pink and black hair. Her companion was five-six with short orange and black hair, looking indigent at the girl. They were wheeling along a stuffed young lion. they placed their extremely different colored blue eyes on her- one turquoise and the other royal blue as they stopped. Their glares were unnerving, even the obviously dead lion looked like it was glancing at her, it's waxed pine-green eyes never ceasing to look up at it's killer, or in this case, Gwen- _'wait, Did lions even have pine-green eyes?_' she questioned as she looked at it.

"Err..." Gwen let out and they got the message, though the pink haired one looked a little surprised, but her friend, however, looked curious. "Say, Do you know where the-" he let off for a second to fish something from his pocket."-fourth floor, room D299 is." he said after pulling out a small, white notecard. Gwen lifted her hand up to around to where her eyes were and pointed up. "Next floor, turn to the right then take the next right, it should be down the hall on the left from there." the two nodded and carted along the lion. Gwen looked back at them, her eyes on the lion, it's eyes looked towards her- wait, it's _**dead**_, it's eyes shouldn't be moving at all. She shook her head, she was obviously hallucinating, there was no other explanation for it. Yet, her feelings of being watched by it were still there as they disappeared behind a corner.

After mentally concluding the heat- it was a rather warm day to begin with- was to blame. Gwen stepped into her room, trying to get the that thing out of her head, as well as Trent. She closed her door and grabbed her two piece, hoping a few laps around the pool would clear her head, if not, there was always venting her sorrow onto paper. Exiting her room, Gwen left towards the pool area. Once getting there, she placed her journal onto a lawn chair, then took a running dive into the pool. As icy water made contact with warm, porcelain skin. the cold water sent shock-waves down her lithe body. This encouraging her mind to go blank. On the fourth or fifth lap, she heard footsteps and Gwen's face paled. Lacking any other ideas, she dived, hoping that if , it was Trent, was going somewhere else or at least got the idea and leave. Alas, that wish came tumbling down. She resurfaced, her eyes glued to Trent as he got closer to the pool, wearing his usual red-orange bathing shorts. "Hey" Trent said as he sat on the edge with his guitar, looking at her.

"Hey." she replied, turning her head away from him, her eyes on the sunset in the distance. Truth be told, what she wanted was to take him back and forget everything that's happened, but she can't- and it's killing her. She was pulled from her reservoir of thoughts when she heard light splashing in her direction, she turned and instantly felt her face turn red. Trent had finally gotten into the water, revealing the six pack that she secretly would sneak a peek at whenever they use to go swimming together. Along with the glow of the sunset on his skin, he looked exactly like one of those teen models who did sunset photo shoots, only he was the real deal and not some loser poser._ 'No Gwen, down girl, your not suppose to like him anymore, remember?' _she mentally scolded herself as he came closer. "Gwen?" He questioned, his voice pulling at her heartstrings, but still she didn't reply to him, her only 'reply' being glancing to the now faint orange line that once was the sunset. Gwen's red face now turned into a ruby shade when an all too familiar set of arms wrapped around her. She turned to face him, her question written all over her face. All he did was smile at her and continued, Gwen sighed and turend to the sunset once more. Though she didn't want to admit it, she actually was enjoying herself for what felt like weeks- Correction, it _was _weeks since she actually enjoyed herself, it was even longer that they had even began to enjoy each others company.

"So." Trent whispered after another minute or two of silence. " Are we cool?" Gwen turned in his arms, looking him straight in his green eyes.

"Frosty" Was all she said.

**I'm sorry this took so long to put up, I had some things happen and I was on writers block. Next Chapter will be Trent's and hopefully it'll be better then this one.**


End file.
